All because of this fucking Mistletoe!
by Zouille
Summary: HPDM gift fic for Nodrie. Where it's about mistletoe and a Draco trying to escape it at all costs!


Hi here!

I'm a French woman and I have decided to translate one of my stories into English.  
I especially want to thank Vishal for taking the time to correct it because I am absolutely not bilingual!

I dedicate this fiction to my best friend Nodrie

Hope you like this little piece of me :)

Happy reading !

* * *

Bêta reader : Vishal (experiencerocker7)

Paring : HPDM

Rating : T

Disclamer : all rights to JK Rowling

* * *

**All because of this fucking mistletoe!**

* * *

_I never should have agreed to come…_

Yeah, he should never have given in to the whims of those best friends by shamefully participating in that Christmas Eve crap organized by that stupid school that was Hogwarts.

He had never seen these festivities in the premises of this institution because he used to celebrate this joyous feast in his Manor, with his family.

Yes, but that was the point. His family was currently unavailable, settling formalities in different countries to ensure that their names are not removed from the list of guests for the upcoming holidays.

Draco didn't care about these political treaties, his parents, however, were not denied the doors of the great witch lineages on the pretext that they had made a pact with the Dark Lord during the war and that the latter had perished.

That's why he ended up sipping a ButterBeer at one of the many buffet tables that the establishment had set up during this Christmas Eve with his own company.

After the war, he had decided, like almost all students of his age, to redo their last year at Hogwarts to validate their N.E.W.T.S.

As he would have guessed, he and his Slytherin friends should have been among the pariahs to be avoided in the course of last year, but to his surprise, it was not.

It was quite the opposite!

All the Pure-Blood who participated in the Snape era were exonerated of treason, Minerva McGonagall, the new director, in hindsight, had released them from the dungeons by apologizing for his virulent remarks against them. The latter had explained to them that apart from following the orders of the Dark Lord's second out of mere cowardice, nothing else could be held against them.

She then invited them to return to their studies the next year for those who wished and although Draco wasn't part of the group, his parents insisted that he do the same. Because studies were for them, something very important and to which Draco absolutely had to pay attention to his future.

The Slytherin sighed, playing with the amber liquid in his glass that he was gently spinning in his hand. He never thought that returning to Hogwarts would be so easy, he who thought to receive a ton of insults for almost killing Dumbledore, or for taking part in the war on the wrong side.

No, none of that had happened. Oh, some students were looking at him wrong obviously, but he didn't receive any inappropriate comments and he had to admit that he was deeply reassured, although paradoxically troubled…

Probably a Saint Potter hit…

And he wasn't wrong, Potter and his gang were the first to stop making disparaging remarks to him as soon as they had the misfortune to meet.

The Survivor had completely changed his attitude toward him, waving a nod to him, with occasionally a slight smile on the corner of his lips.

It was a far cry from the poignant hatred they had fostered over the years they had spent with each other! He himself replied by nodding his chin without cracking a smile, don't ask him too much either…

Nevertheless, Draco was convinced that Scarhead was the cause of the peace that reigned between the Slytherins and the other students of their class. Saint Potter had worked on his behalf, recounting the facts as he had been told, that Draco had been used by the Dark Lord to carry out a mission against his will.

It certainly grieved many of them. Imagining that he had also recounted the story of blackmail on the death of his parents and his own if he did not come to the end of it…

Yes really, a beautiful dramaturgy package served on a silver platter…

Draco grinned, before carrying his glass to his lips, emptying his glass and clapping his tongue on his puck, sighing with contentment.

He was about to get another drink when a young woman stood in front of him. The Slytherin barely had time to frown, before that she crushed her lips on his own in a quick and chaste kiss and to leave, giggling.

_What the fuck is this?!_

He was still thinking about it when Blaise Zabini burst in with a wide smile.

"Merlin, Blaise, you'll never believe what just happened to me…"

And before he had time to tell his friend what this young woman had dared to do, the young man leaned forward to remove his lips gullibly from pouncing against the pair opposite.

Blaise retreated, staring at him with a smirk.

"But… How… How did you guess?" Draco asked, still in shock that he had been kissed twice sharply.

Blaise frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned in turn, perplexed.

Draco blinked several times before answering.

"How did you know someone had just kissed me?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows before smirk again.

"Didn't know it, but you are just below a branch of mistletoe so I only respected the tradition" he explained, simply.

Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow before slowly throwing his head back to look over him.

It was there, the damn mistletoe, floating right over his head, looking like nothing.

Draco turned his eyes to his friend, in a dark gaze.

"Are you kidding me? Couldn't you tell me at the end instead of putting your tongue into my mouth?" he whistled, wiping his mouth with his hand.

Blaise's smile doubled in front of Draco's bad gaze.

"I've thought about it, but I have to admit that seeing your face now is far too rewarding to regret my touch," he said, proud of himself.

Draco grumbled, turning his head to the table to his left where a fountain of Fire-Whiskey was sitting, arousing his keen attention.

"Before you think about starting over, I'm going to get away from you and this fucking mistletoe and get me drunk," he said, heading towards the buffet.

"It sounds like a beautiful evening indeed!" replied ironically Blaise behind his back.

Draco stopped for a moment.

"Oh, one last thing," he began by pointing at him. "If you ever lay your hands on me again, Zabini, I will rip out what distinguishes you from a girl, although, from what you've just done to me, you're already getting closer" he replied with a sluggish voice, a petty smile at the corner of his lips.

He only had time to see Blaise swallowing before turning his heels towards the table he was aiming for.

Draco already had a second drink in his hand, watching the room with his inexpressive gaze and the different students shake on the music.

_Pathetic…_

He was about to drink another sip of his beverage when a small group passed by his side accidentally rushing him.

Half his drink spilled over on the fancy dress that he had specially released for the occasion.

Draco blasphemed by throwing them a bad gaze while they apologized flat while returning to the dance floor.

_Bastards…_

He placed his glass on the table and looked for his wand in the pocket of his dress to cast a cleaning spell.

Draco then raised his head, satisfied with the result. He was about to take his glass back to finish it, turning his body in his direction, when he crossed two blue eyes a few inches from his face and a mysterious mouth stole a new kiss from him.

"Bloody hell!" Draco spits while backing away.

Theodore Nott, one of his Slytherin classmates, gave him a big smirk before escaping into the crowd, sheltered from Draco's fury.

Draco rubbed his mouth vigorously before raising his head looking for any branch of mistletoe, probably responsible for this new fucking kiss.

This bloody mistletoe!

Furious, but tired of having to find a new table, he shifted so as to no longer stand under it and finished his glass in a sip before using a new one.

Draco was still cursing against these stupid Christmas traditions when a young man burst in beside him, looking grumpy.

Obviously... like this fucking party isn't bad enough!

Potter had just appeared, his eyes snooping through the crowd, obviously trying to avoid someone.

"Are you running from the groupie's Potter?" Draco laughed, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

Potter glanced at him sideways, then gave him a little grin.

"You don't think so, this is the fifth time a girl has tried to kiss me because I'm under the mistletoe!" he growled, squinting his eyes behind his round glasses.

Draco sneered, looking up at the sky to see that Potter was standing where he had been a few minutes earlier.

_Wanker…_

"And why are you invading my living space?" Draco asked, who despite the ridicule of the situation had no desire to be disturbed by any student and even less by this bloody Survivor!

Potter stopped looking at the whole room and turned his face towards him.

"I figured that if I came next to you, no one would dare come near me." He said, smirking.

Draco narrowed his eyes in a black gaze for an answer.

The Gryffindor sneered before speaking again.

"More seriously, I can't stand this mistletoe bullshit! Even Ron is ready to play! I was sure with you at least I wouldn't have a problem with it" he explained, sighing.

Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"So, you think pureblood like me doesn't respect traditions?" he asked, seriously.

Potter froze for a second, blinking his eyes.

"Er... Well, to be perfectly honest, I was hoping that someone like you who hates me enough, would never have the idea to French kiss me, all traditions combined." He informed, unsure of himself after all.

Draco incurved a disturbing smile.

"What if you're wrong?" he asked, raising a smirking eyebrow.

Potter swallowed, freezing instantly.

Draco looked at him intensely before he sneered.

"Relax, Potty, I'm just messing with you, I hate this mistletoe as much as you do."

The Gryffindor relaxed, a slight grin incurving his lips.

While Potter was studying the buffet behind him, Draco saw the silhouette of a young girl moving towards them, splitting the crowd in two in his path.

Draco gloated, noticed that she was heading straight for Scarhead for the obvious aim of ripping off a stolen kiss.

This sod didn't realize, of course, that he was standing just below the mistletoe branch from which Draco had shifted.

Potter finally looked back, totally unaware of the danger that was brewing.

Draco saw him reach out to his side, once he had understood the intention of the young girl who was approaching with great strides to the one-who-lived.

The sentence was about to come down. Draco was smiling full of teeth, feeling Potter panic to his left, waiting for the cleaver to fall.

And he didn't have time to see the end of the scene, because Potter had just pulled him towards him, putting his lips on his to seal them with a violent kiss.

_What-?!_

Draco spread his eyes, feeling all the muscles in his body contracting. His mind seemed disconnected as none of his members were willing to listen. Potter had been so fast, that their teeth had bumped in shock.

He could only glimpse the young woman moving away, from the corner of his eye, while Potter's round glasses crashed into his cheekbones painfully.

Potter released his embrace, gasping, looking as shocked as he was.

Draco, whose mind had regained consciousness, vehemently rejected him, frantically rubbing his mouth with the help of his hand.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, why did you do that?" he shouted, horrified.

Potter, grabbing bits of his hair, his eyes looking down, terrified.

"I don't bloody know, I freaked out!" he tried to explain, embarrassed.

Draco blinked, staring at him like he was in front of a madman.

"You panicked?! Did YOU panic? Nobody kisses people when just panic, Potter!" he whistled, rubbing his lips again with his fingertips.

"I didn't think about it, I'm fucking sorry…" he moans, embarrassed.

Draco gave him a bewildered look.

"Merlin, how do you explain that your misguided mind had the wonderful idea of French kissing ME at the expense of a girl?" he asked, and rightly so.

Potter frowned, opened his mouth to answer and then changed his mind. He finally reopening it.

"I … actually … I saw her come in and …"

"You panicked, yes, I got it, thanks!" finished Draco, in a mocking grin.

Potter nodded his chin, staring at the ground with determination.

An embarrassing silence ensued between them, without any daring to look at themselves.

Draco tried so hard to regain his senses, trying to conceal the fact that Potter had just kissed him and that he had the taste of the sodding Survivor in his mouth when information appeared in the midst of all this bloody mess.

He frowned, remembering that Scarhead had come near him to flee all the girls who desperately wanted to steal his moment of intimacy. But that against all odds, he had preferred to kiss him, a man, rather than the young woman?

The pieces of the puzzle slowly assembled before him, while the idea became clearer in his mind.

_It would be possible that …?_

"By Merlin's bard, Potter, you wouldn't be..." he began, lost, before interrupting, dared not go further in his gait.

"I wouldn't be what?" Potter asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Draco stared his grey eyes into Potter's too-green ones, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Would you be…" he interrupted again, unable to bust out the words.

"What would I be, Malfoy?" Potter said, impatient.

Draco measured him for a moment before shaking his head, sneering.

"No, you know what, forget it"

"Malfoy…" Potter adds, in a dragging voice.

"I probably had to drink too much Fire-Whisky," added Draco for himself.

"Malfoy!" Potter shouted in a loud voice.

Draco turned his eyes on him, slapping his tongue on his puck.

"Merlin, Potter, would you please stop screaming!" he whistled, annoyed.

"And can you please answer my question!" replied the Gryffindor in a sharp tone.

Draco frowned.

"What question are you talking about?" he asked, the effects of Whisky somewhat clouding his mind.

"Are you kidding me?" Potter shouted, making sudden moves of his arms.

Draco took a few seconds to think.

"Usually or at this very moment?" he asked, thoughtfully.

Potter gave him a black gaze.

"What the hell were you going to ask me at the end?" he spits, his patience definitely dead.

Draco frowned desperately seeking in his memories the question that burned his lips a few seconds earlier.

Whiskey doesn't help him remember at all, but he finally does.

"Oh, that? Nothing very important, a crazy idea that just crossed my mind," he replied, sweeping the air with a wave of his hand.

"Bloody hell! You're doing it on purpose, isn't it?! You're going to ask me that question, yes!" Scarhead said, really pissed off, by punching the table.

"But what the hell do you care since it's ridiculous, I tell you," Draco replied, not understanding Potter's infatuation with a simple question.

"But put it down anyway, let's get it over with!" Potter whistled, out of him.

"Fine! If that's what you want, here you go: Are you gay, Potter?" Draco shouted, arms wide open, face forward.

Potter in front of him, expanded his eyes before giving off a slight grin and finally burst out of laughter without restraint.

Draco stared at him, stunned by his reaction.

"I really don't see what's funny" Draco jeered, offended.

Potter doubled his laugh by holding his ribs, tipping his head back, tears shining at the corners of his eyes.

_My word, he's really insane..._

"When you're done laughing like a moron, maybe you can share what's so twisting?" Draco sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

The Gryffindor's laugh calmed down a little, slowly breathing again, Potter scraped his throat before turning his head in his direction.

"Malfoy, do you realize how stupid your question is," he sneered, wiping a tear at the corner of his eye.

"And how is it, I beg you?" Draco asked in a dragging voice.

Potter was always smiling but suddenly frowned at the serious look on Draco's face.

"Wait ... You're kidding me, aren't you?" he asked, in a slight grin.

Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Potter smiles again, pouting his lips.

"No…you can't be serious…"

Obviously, Draco was, so Potter lost his smile and raised his eyebrows.

"You are serious?" he added, perplexed.

Draco blinked, completely lost by the turn of things.

"Merlin Potter, I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied in a slurred tone.

Potter stared at him a moment before the corners of his lips began to tremble dangerously and set out in an uncontrollable madness.

Draco rolled his eyes before he breathed.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, can you stop showing off!" he whistled.

Potter recovered slowly, his laugh slowly dying in his throat, before staring at his wet eyes in his own.

"You're going to make me think you don't know?" he asked again, shaken by his recent laugh.

"Knowing what?" added Draco, annoyed.

Potter's got a new grin.

"No… Malfoy, come on, you can't be the only one who doesn't know about this! Not you!" he shouted, pointing him with his hand.

Draco gauged him for a moment, still not knowing what the hell Potter was getting at.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Would you have abused of the drink served during the evening, Potter? You should think about slowing down before you lose the use of your mind forever." he scoffed with his trailing voice, but he didn't say that the effects of Whisky were gently nibbling on his.

"Bloody hell! You really don't know?" Potter wondered, undoubtedly surprised.

"Potter, apparently there's something you think I need to be aware of that obviously isn't, so if you could give me a little pointer that we can move on, that would be very grateful from you." Draco sighed, losing patience.

Scarhead blinked several times before shaking his head in a grin and facing his gaze.

"Well, if I expected this…I never thought that YOU, you don't know about my sexual preferences…" he just said.

Draco frowned.

"I would have thought, on the contrary, that you would be the first to throw yourself at the opportunity to mess with me… I'm almost disappointed…" Potter added, pouting his lips, leaning his head to the side.

Draco stared at the ground, trying to gather all the elements he had just witnessed and sought a plausible explanation for what Potter had just revealed to him.

"Your sex preferences… Merlin… Wait, you mean that…" he began, raising his head to Potter

Potter smiled at him with a nod.

"Yes, I'm gay, Malfoy, and I'm very surprised that you don't know when all Hogwarts already aware about this" he replied, defying him with his eyes.

Draco raised his eyebrows, barely digging information.

Potter must have realized this since he passed one hand in front of his face while sneering.

"Are you sure you're okay? It looks like you're going to have a heart attack!"

_No, you think?!_

Draco frowned, stepping back, annoyed by Potter's move.

"You're kidding me, aren't you, Potter? You're not really...gay?" he jeered, deliberately pressing the last word.

"No Malfoy, I'm not kidding you, far be it from me to joke about it!" Potter answered simply, his eyes not letting go of his own.

Draco remained forbidden for a moment, staring at him, looking for the flaw.

"But how come I don't know about it?! I couldn't miss such important information! It's not possible!" Draco blew, passing a hand in his hair, dropping a few strands on his forehead.

"You understand why I was so surprised that you didn't know!" Potter exclaimed, with a movement of his hand.

"Merlin Potter, but when did you come out?" Draco replied, disconcerting.

Potter winced, snapping his tongue on his puck.

"Officially, I haven't done any, let's say the witch press has kindly offered to reveal one of my adventures in one of their rags…" he explained.

Draco frowned.

"How could I miss this headline? How come everyone knows but me?" he exclaimed, pressing his hand a little more into his hair.

Potter shrugged his shoulders.

Draco was still lost in his thoughts when he saw Blaise passing by their table, a glass in his hand.

"Blaise! Did you know that Potter was gay?" he asked, immediately.

The young man stopped sharply, spreading his eyes in his direction, before turning them towards Potter to stare at him. Then, he turned his attention to Draco in half a smile.

"Of course, who doesn't know?"

Draco had a slight intonation before he came to his senses.

"You're obviously the only one who finds out…" Potter unnecessarily pointed out, sneering.

Blaise passed a hand on his chin, pensive.

"It's a safe bet that you were at your parents' when the number came out. It was during the Halloween holidays if I remember correctly… But everyone was already more or less aware of Potter's philandering with his suitors..." he informed, simply.

Draco stared at him for a moment, horrified.

"It's not possible… It's a nightmare! How could I miss that?" he blew, for himself. "And you! Why didn't you tell me?" he added, shooting Blaise with his eyes.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you already knew about it," he explained, casually.

"And then … we had all understood for a long time ..." he added to Potter's intention in a stare.

Potter raised his eyebrows to Blaise's corner smile.

"I am so transparent?" he asked, in a smirk.

"You have no idea..." Blaise said, before taking a look at Draco.

Draco felt that something was slipping through his fingers when he saw his best friend and Potter also suddenly complicit but still couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are we still talking about the same thing?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

Blaise repressed a smile before turning his eyes again at Potter.

"More or less, yes…" he scoffed, with the corners of his lips dangerously quivering.

Draco looked down at him.

"Blaise… If you don't tell me right away what you mean by that, I will…" He began with his dragging voice, before being cut off by the young man.

"Fine, I see you have a lot to say, so I'll take care of what's not my business, a little further," he replied in a tone without calling, before he quickly walked away.

Draco wanted to prevent him from escaping but Blaise had not left him time. He cursed before turning to Scarhead which made him a little awkward smile.

_It's definitely not my night…_

"Well, obviously, I still have a lot to learn about you…. Is there any other information I should know about? The one Blaise was talking about, perhaps?" Draco asked with a sarcastic tone.

Potter winced before he scraped his throat.

"I'm not sure you're particularly happy with this one," he replied in an awkward way.

Draco raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.

"In fact, I thought that was why you were always so stingy with me despite the end of the war… I would have thought that after this our rivalry would also have ended… I was obviously mistaken," Potter said in a sigh.

"And what should you think it has ended, please?" Draco jeered.

Potter passed a hand through his black hair, decrypting them a little more, suddenly almost jaded.

"I don't know, I foolishly thought that after everything we've been through, you just wouldn't hate me anymore, but after the witch press revealed that I was gay, and… why Zabini cowardly ran away, I thought that was what made you hate me again," he sighed, looking disappointed.

Draco gauged him for a moment, reflecting on how he saw Potter today. Of course, they had always hated each other, but was this still the case today? Did he have the same animosity for his enemy? Was he still an enemy?

A faint smile was born on his lips, thinking of what Potter had said at the trial of his parents and his own. As if his mother had allowed the Order to win the war and without her and Draco nothing would have been possible.

Without them, the Dark Lord would still be alive and Draco would still be locked in his Manor to hear the cries of pain of the meals chosen for his vile serpent Nagini.

So yes, it was worth thinking about and he already knew the answer.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I still hate you, not like before in any case. It's more of a habit than a real feeling. But I don't understand where you and Blaise were going?" he announced, taking great care to choose his words.

Potter gave him a poor smile.

"If you don't see what I'm talking about, I have no interest in telling you, I really don't want to get another blower," he replied, between his teeth.

"Merlin, Potter but what are you talking about?" whistled Draco, annoyed.

The Gryffindor sighed, pinching it from his nose.

"If you didn't know I was gay, you probably never thought about that probability, so I don't want to scare you more than that," he said, in a tired tone.

"Scare me? What makes you think I'm scared to learn that you're gay?" Draco replied, defensively.

Potter's hand left his face, turning his eyes towards him, raising his eyebrows.

"You're going to make me believe that you're not turned off by the fact that I love men?" he asked, amused in spite of himself.

"And why should I be?" scoffed Draco with a slutty tone.

"I've always believed that a person like you wouldn't accept differences, as you don't appreciate Muggles mingling with witches, for example…" Potter implied.

"Don't confuse a genetic defect with sexual preferences, Potter, it has absolutely nothing to do with it!" Draco replied vehemently.

"So what? You're going to tell me that you don't mind knowing that I'd rather fuck guys than girls?" Potter continued, on the defensive.

"Strange as it may seem to you, this is absolutely not the case" whistled Draco between his teeth.

The Gryffindor raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked, seemingly not believing a word.

"Really," said Draco, in a raw tone.

Potter measured him for a moment before speaking again.

"You mean you really don't have anything against this kind of practice?" he says, wrinkling his eyes.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I mean that I respect human feelings and that being attracted to men rather than women makes absolutely no difference to the functioning of our society," he concludes, with his arms crossed.

Potter looked at him for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

Draco stared at his green eyes through his glasses, where the lights in the room reflected.

"Now that we've clarified everything, can you please tell me what it is exactly?" persuading him to respond, with a gesture of the hand.

Potter seemed to be getting tense, looking away, embarrassed.

"I don't think you need to know this, sorry…" He replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his evening attire.

"Why do I feel like I'm directly involved?" accused Draco, tired of going around in circles.

"Because that's more or less the case and I don't particularly want to put you in the confidence," Potter grumbled, casting a skewed look at him.

"Potter … There is absolutely no question that you will not divulge to me any information that concerns me!" Draco threatened with his trailing voice.

"I'm not sure you approve if you want to know everything" Potter whistled, removing one hand from his pocket to play with the ornaments of the tablecloth from the table beside them.

"Wrap it up Potter, what am I still supposed to know?" Draco replied abruptly.

Potter passed his fingers over the drawings one last time, before sighing and raising his head in his direction.

What Zabini meant was that apart from the fact that my sexual preferences were in the papers, I had been thinking about someone for a while, and when the news came out, none of my close friends were really surprised. Neither do your friends apparently…"

Draco frowned.

"And what does that have to do with me?" he asked, perplexed.

Potter rolled his eyes.

'You really don't see?' he began, leaning his head forward.

Draco shook his head negatively.

Potter gave him a grin before he hit back.

"I can't believe that even your friends realized it and that you're still blind on your side… Although, I shouldn't be so surprised…Considering how much I must repulse you…" he sneered bitterly.

Draco blinked several times, feeling the information materialize in his mind. His heart suddenly began to beat harder, spilling into his temples.

_Wait a minute… What is he saying to me right now?_

"Potter… Who is this person for whom you have a crush?" he said, scared to death.

"You already know it" Potter breathed, surreptitiously closing his eyes.

_Merlin, no…_

"No … it can't be true, it can't be …" Draco stuttered.

"If the answer you're looking for is you, then yes, you get it, you're the person I have a crush on," Potter interrupted, defying him with his green eyes.

Draco remained forbidden, hardly assimilating the information, staring without seeing the Survivor before him.

Potter gave him a little bitter grin.

"Fine… Now that our respective friends, including you, know about it, I can go get drunk and hope to forget about this whole evening," he concluded, before slowly walking away.

Draco's mind suddenly regained consciousness as Potter was already moving in an unknown direction.

"Potter!" Draco cried, taking a step forward.

Potter froze, stopping all movement, before slowly turning with a weary air.

"You can't decently throw that kind of bomb in my face and just walk away from me!" Draco said, moving towards him.

"But that's exactly what I was about to do," Potter replied.

Draco stared at him, embarrassed, but he was determined to know if he was telling the truth.

"Are you… are you serious?" he asked, swallowing painfully.

Potter sighed, turning completely to face him.

"Yes, I'm serious," he replied, in a rude tone.

Draco had a nervous laugh.

"You're not making me a bad joke, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Potter gauged him for a moment before answering him.

"No Malfoy, I never joke when it comes to feelings, especially when it comes to mine," he added in a serious tone.

Draco blinked, frowning his eyebrows.

"But… how?" he blew, his heart nervously racing in his chest.

"How did I end up wanting the pretentious prick who's been ruining my life since I started school? I don't know, these things are out of control. I would never bet on you, but I guess my life is full of twists and turns, isn't it?" He explained in a sarcastic tone.

"You definitely don't do anything like the others, it's a real problem with you, you know?" he heard him answer, without really wanting to.

Potter sketched out a little bitter smile.

"This is something I'm often told, yes… I haven't once again departed from the rule… For my greatest misfortune…" he answered between his teeth, lowering his eyes to the ground.

An awkward silence ensued between them, leaving room for the music, the bursts of voices and the laughter of their classmates echoing in the room.

It was Potter who broke their common discomfort.

"Well, I'll leave you, have a good New Year's Eve," he said in a sad voice, before turning his heels to move away again.

Without him really knowing why, Draco stepped forward suddenly, grabbing Potter's arm to prevent him from going further.

"No wait, I don't believe you, I can't believe such an absurd thing! You're trying to fool me and I almost got into your game…" he whistled, convinced that Potter was lying to him.

Because that's what he was doing, wasn't it? He was openly kidding him, there was no other explanation...

Potter stopped without turning around.

"No Malfoy, again, I'm not joking…" he sighed, in a tired tone.

Draco chuckled nervously.

"Stop! I don't appreciate you're kidding me and especially not with this kind of bullshit! So you're going to give me the pleasure of revealing the real information that you and Blaise were talking about earlier!"

Potter suddenly turned around, staring menacingly into Draco's grey eyes

"It's so fucking hard to imagine that I could just feel something other than hate for you? Can't you just believe it's possible?" he said.

Draco swallowed.

"No, I can't, not you! Not after everything we've been through… Not after everything that's happened," he said with difficulty.

"Precisely, you should know after all these years that I never lie and that I have no interest in doing so, especially in this kind of context," Potter thundered with a loud voice.

Draco had a nasty grin, determined to prove Potter was screwing with him.

"It doesn't prove anything, it's probably one of your ways to play me! But it doesn't work, I'm not stupid enough to believe in such a ridiculous thing! How could you, Saint Potter, have this kind of incongruous feelings for…Me?! Admit that it is totally laughable!"

Potter folded his eyes.

"It may be laughable indeed, but it is nevertheless the truth, whether you like it or not, it is what I feel! Now if you're done trampling on what's left of my dignity, I'm gonna let you get drunk on your side and do the same with mine, good night!" he concluded by sketching a gesture in the opposite direction.

Draco held him back again, pulling his sleeve out of his suit to force him to face him again.

"Stop! Stop saying garbage, STOP!" he screamed, at the end of his nerves.

Some students who were not far away turned their heads toward them with a suspicious air. The music did not completely cover their boiling.

Potter quickly released his arm by pushing Draco away with both hands.

"For the last fucking time and before you draw even more attention to us, I'm not lying! So let me go back to my friends and let's leave it at that since there's obviously nothing else to add," he whistled, turning around again to leave.

_No… no, it must not happen like this… He has no right!_

Draco, panicked, desperately looking for a way to hold Potter. He knew he was lying, it couldn't have been otherwise, they were doomed to hate each other, and even if they weren't, they had to resent each other and not that kind of feeling, right?

Then why was his heart screaming at him that he wanted Potter not to lie? Why did he almost hope that Scarhead, who he had always been horribly jealous of, would experience anything other than hatred toward him?

_What if it's true…?_

His heart pounded his chest, pounding excessively against his temples, preventing him from thinking correctly.

And Potter, he was leaving, he was going away and he wouldn't have his answer… It was inconceivable, he needed his fucking answer!

"Kiss me!" he heard himself shouting at Potter's back, who stopped at the sound of his voice.

The Gryffindor, turned completely, his eyes wide open by surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, suggesting that he was not sure if he heard correctly.

Draco didn't take it apart and raised a loud voice.

"Kiss me, if you're telling the truth!"

Potter blinked, gauged Draco, without really seeing him.

"Have you lost your mind?" he replied, frowning.

"If you really feel, if only one ounce of feeling towards me, then prove it and kiss me!" Draco intimated in a sure voice, his blood pulsating in his ears.

Potter's eyes were wrinkled.

"I don't intend to prove anything to you, I've already told you how I feel, and I don't have to stoop to fulfill your desires to satisfy your unhealthy curiosity! And for your information, I did it earlier," he whistled, in a loud voice.

_No! It was mistletoe, not me… Just the fucking mistletoe!_

"It doesn't matter, you just panicked, you never wanted to do it at first," Draco replied.

"Fuck off, Malfoy! It was an accident and I've no intention of repeating the experience," Potter exclaimed, losing his patience.

Draco chuckled nervously.

"That's what I thought… All this is a lie, you made it up to kidding me!" he said as he shook his head.

A dangerous glimmer passed through the eyes of the Survivor as he approached him sharply.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, you're really starting to piss me off, you know that?" he said, standing a few inches away from Draco.

"Then act, instead of going into your speeches of the perfect guy who always tells the truth!" Draco intimated, opening his arms wide.

"But what the hell is it going to do for you to know that it is, huh? What the hell do you care if I'm actually in love with you?" thundered Potter with a loud voice by making large gestures of his arms.

Draco was frozen for a moment under the crude words of Potter, not expecting them to be so raw, although coming from Scarhead, he should not be really surprised.

"Because I can't decently think that you're telling the truth! So kiss me or admit that you're kidding me!" Draco pronounced, bringing his face closer to Potter until he grazed his nose.

Potter gauged him for a moment before giving him a bad grin.

"All right! If that's what you really want, then here's your kiss, you shitty bastard!" He whistled one last time before filling the last space between them.

The Gryffindor drew his tie, crushing his lips on his for the second time this evening. It was the fourth time we kissed him that night and never had such a kiss seemed so brutal to him. And yet, when Potter's tongue caressed her lips to gently intrude between them, he couldn't hold back a groan when she wrapped hers voluptuously.

Draco felt his legs flutter under the weight of the Survivor's kiss, tasting the texture of his tongue, foraging into Potter's soft lips as if his life depended on it as if it was what he had always sought.

He grabbed hold Potter's shoulders, while Potter's hand still holding his tie, moved to tackle on his neck, the other foraging into his blond hair, pulling them gently to deepen the kiss.

Draco tilted his head to taste a little more of Potter's taste, breathing more deeply into his smell, getting completely drunk of his perfume.

His hands left Potter's shoulders to encircle his back, sticking a little more their body against each other, ripping a small groan from him against his mouth.

Draco's heart was pounding in his chest, feeling that of his lover beating just as fast against his bust. One of his thighs climbed up along the Survivor's leg, positioning itself in the middle of his crotch, which he felt pulsating through the tissue.

Without really realizing what he was doing, Draco slowly rubbed his thigh at this spot, letting out a hoarse groan to Potter, who undertook to rub himself as well, sticking his cock a little more against his thigh, until he veers off course and meets his own.

There was nothing around them anymore, it seemed to them that no one could see them, as time seems to have stopped when their lips touched.

However, a unanimous exclamation brought them back to reality, putting an end to the kiss, stopping their burning spirit from touching each other.

Draco could see the foggy gaze of his lover staring at him with envy, guessing that his own had to experience the same feelings.

They blinked, slowly detached, regaining a correct distance between them.

A tally had been started by most of the students around them, the large wall clock, indicating that it would soon be midnight.

They looked at each other smiling, counting together the last seconds before the explosion of the joy of their classmates to wish everyone a Merry Christmas in a unanimous cry.

The magical moment has passed, each was more or less embarrassed and fleeing the gaze of the other.

Potter, that bloody Gryffindor, scraped his throat first.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy," he smiled, nodding gently before walking away to his friends, who signaled to join them.

Draco watched him go, strangely soothed, though definitely too tight in his pants.

"Hey, Potter!" he hemmed at the Survivor's back.

Potter stopped without turning around, waiting for the rest.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Scarhead!" he shouted, smirking.

Potter lowered his head and Draco guessed his smile adorning his lips before he stretched the arm in his direction by giving him a finger that he accentuated with the wrist.

Draco sneered, before meeting his friends in the crowd to offer them their gifts.

This evening didn't end badly if you count the fact that it had really started badly…

Draco sketched a new smile, crossing Potter's sparkling gaze in front of him, as his friends handed him packages all carefully packed.

He never thought it would end this way, but life is sometimes filled with surprises that are not suspected…

_And all because of this fucking mistletoe..._

* * *

Thanks for reading this far :)

Kisses,

Zouille


End file.
